


Sniper Semen

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: But this time, I mean itI'll let you know just how much you mean to meDemolition
Lovers - My Chemical Romance





	Sniper Semen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> combining two overused tropes into one!!!!!!! because why not!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in a weird mood writing this note rn sorry I love you beebee hope you like this hun ♡♡♡♡♡  
> also the term sniper semen was completely from gg, and it almost made me die laughing

"Hot chocolate extra whip!"

"Comin' up!" Jack replies from behind the counter, moving to the hot cocoa already warming and pouring a cup, shaking the whipped cream can before piling a pretty spiral on top, drizzling chocolate syrup and sprinkling freshly grated chocolate sprinkle on top before handing it to Felix, who moves back to the window with a smile.

Jack wipes down a small spill before the tinkling of the bell above the door signals another customer, turning around with a bright smile.

"Good morning!"

His smile lessens somewhat, eyes widening minutely as he takes in the customer who just stepped in. Inky black hair hangs over a dark-lined eye, smudged and messy in a calculated, deliberate way, soft and dark. His t-shirt, a black band tee with elegant white script, clings snuggly to his muscled chest, dark skinny jeans with shredded knees hugging his muscled thighs and calves, the curves of his surprisingly shapely hips. Jack swallows as the customer looks up, flicking his hair away from his eyes as he adjusts a guitar case over his shoulder, something Jack had barely made a note of as he stood dumbfounded, ogling the man for who knew how long. He prayed he hadn't noticed as he waits for the man to step up to the counter, noting his painted nails and black leather bracelets, the silver rings shining on his fingers before slapping another smile on his face, praying he's acting normal as he speaks again.

"What can I get you?"

"Large vanilla latte with chocolate drizzle and extra milk. And two chocolate muffins, please."

"Coming right up! For here or to go?"

"To go."

Jack nods, tapping the order out in the cash register and spouting off the price, the man's gaze falling as he pulls some cash from his jeans, handing it to Jack wordlessly. Jack ignores the shock that travels up his arm and through his body as their hands brush, putting the money in and handing back his change, smiling and thanking him when he puts it in the tip jar to the left, their eyes meeting before he turns to sit at one of the small circular tables to the right. The place is empty except for a couple college girls at the back wall, talking lowly over a couple laptops, and he takes a seat near the wall of windows, his back to the girls as he pulls off his case and sets it at his feet carefully, stretching his legs out under the table and crossing them at the ankles as Jack finally pulls his gaze away from the attractive customer to start his drink, Felix coming over wordlessly and ducking his head to rest his pointy chin on Jack's shoulder.

"Bad boys, huh?"

"Shuddup."

"No wonder I couldn't get a date, I'd need years in the gym and a whole new wardrobe to get in those tight pants of yours."

"Says the one with tighter pants than mine!" he responds as he pours ingredients, Felix tossing his head back on a loud laugh in the quiet shop. Jack tries to squirm away from Felix's loose hold on his hips but doesn't want to spill hot coffee on himself, so he elbows him lightly with a huff, Felix planting a loud kiss to his cheek as another car pulls up to the drive-thru, spouting a bright greeting into his headset as he heads to his station at the window, smacking Jack's ass on his way. Jack shoots a dirty look at him over his shoulder before noticing dark-rimmed eyes watching him curiously, making Jack flush as he turns back to finishing the customer's drink.

He pours the tall drink in a to go cup, taking care as he pours everything, a treacherous idea sprouting in his mind as he grabs the chocolate syrup. His eyes slide over to the customer, looking out the window as he taps his fingers in a quick, quiet rhythm, his foot jiggling in time under the table as he watches the world outside mutely. Jack turns back to his coffee, pouring a healthy amount of chocolate syrup before making a heart, his face heating slightly as he watches the syrup sink into the coffee before snapping on a lid and setting it on the counter, turning to grab a baggie and putting the muffins in before tapping the bell beside the tip jar.

"Order up!"

The customer turns toward the sound, pulling his case back over his shoulder as he stands and heads back toward the counter.

"Here you go, have a nice day."

"You too," the customer replies, taking a sip with a nod before turning and heading back out the way he came, leaving Jack to watch as he walks on the other side of the window and out of sight. Jack sighs, and Felix slaps him on the back in reassurance.

"Don't worry lover boy, I have a feeling you'll see him again," he smiles, and Jack gives a small smile back, unconvinced but hopeful.

-

Over the weeks Jack takes as many shifts at the shop as he can, his schedule hectic between classes and work. He doesn't admit it when he looks up out the window in search of familiar dark-rimmed eyes, but every time Felix gives him a knowing look on the days they work side by side, and Jack turns back to his work again.

The days get colder and more people come in, but still Jack waits for that one customer, even if he knows he's being ridiculous. He has no idea who this guy is, he hadn't shown much interest at all when Jack did see him that one afternoon, and the fact that he's almost pining after this guy he doesn't know and probably will never know isn't good for him, isn't healthy. So a couple weeks after that first visit, when he hasn't seen the guy again, he shoves the blooming attraction and interest deep down, shutting the lid on the metaphorical box and setting his mind on his work and studies and nothing else.

Felix seems to notice the shift in demeanor immediately, the way his focus stays solely on his work, his lack of wistful looks out the window between customers. He doesn't comment on it, and for that Jack is grateful.

That is, until a couple weeks later, as they both head to the back to wash dishes while they let another set of employees handle the front.

Felix has just finished telling a short summary of a date with his girlfriend Marzia, and a talk they had of throwing a Halloween party at a friend's house.

"We're trying to figure out a couples costume that isn't overdone as fuck. Maybe you can do that, bring someone cute and have fun."

"Who would I even bring? It's not like I have a line of suitors waiting to scoop me up, Fe."

"I dunno, you seemed pretty interested in that broody guy a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, but he showed about as much interest in me as he would a doorstop, or a potted plant. And yer fondling didn't exactly help," he mutters, tossing a small handful of bubbles toward his friend, who splashes back petulantly.

"Oh yeah? Because I saw your emo heartthrob out last night with a couple other guys while I was out with Marzia. We were in the same restaurant, and when I left to take a piss he stopped me outside the boy's room like a fuckin creep, asking about 'the green-haired guy' I work with."

Jack almost drops the plate in his hands, fumbling with the still-dripping ceramics as his head whips around to face his co-worker again.

"What did you say?"

"Well first I told him approaching people around bathrooms was sketchy as fuck, and that if he wanted a blowjob in a stall I wasn't his man. Secondly, I told him you and I weren't dating and that you would probably be pretty fuckin elated to see him again. And then he left."

Jack is speechless for a good few seconds as his mind stops and starts again, unsure what the hell to feel or think. He'd been interested too? He was actually interested in him?

"If he was so interested why didn't he come by? Why didn't he make it known he was interested when I was about falling all over myself when he came in?"

"Probably trying to pull that aloof shit man, beats the fuck out of me," Felix mutters as he scrubs at a spoon, searching for any other spots before handing it over to Jack to rinse.

"I thought I didn't have a fuckin chance. And he just? Asks you about me all of a sudden? I don't fuckin understand, Fe."

"Its fuckin bullshit if you ask me. I saw the way you waited for him, Jack. You were staring out the window like a fuckin widow waiting for her husband to return from war or something. And _now_ he acts interested? After the shit you went through waiting on his punk ass? He doesn't deserve you."

Jack gives a noncommittal hum, focusing on work as Felix continues, his voice rising in annoyance.

"I mean it, Jack. Who the fuck does he think he is, just leaving you hanging like that? It's horse shit. He should be waiting on you, he should be fucking groveling at your feet. You should make _him_ wait, with how he acted. Fucking childish Gerard Way knockoff motherfucker," Felix grumbles, scrubbing at the lip of a mug with fervor before dropping it in Jack's side of the sink.

"Felix, come on."

"I mean it Jack! Make him wait. If he thinks he can pull that shit on you without repercussions he's wrong, I'm not letting some punk bitch treat you that way."

Jack isn't sure whether to be flattered or worried about how fired up Felix is about this, but he can't help but give a small smile, knowing how much his friend cares about him as be bumps Felix's shoulder with his own.

"Thanks, Fe."

-

The next time the guy comes in, Felix hands Jack his headset without a word, coming up to the counter with a smile that shows too many teeth.

"What can I get you?"

Jack can still hear it almost clearly through the quiet headphones when the customer replies.

"I was actually hoping to talk to _him_."

He can hear his tone change on the last word, knowing he's most likely gestured to him even as he cleans around the station, ignoring him completely. Felix's cheery reply is almost instantaneous.

"He's busy. What can I get you?"

Jack hears the ensuing short silence before the customer murmurs his order, Felix spouting off his total with his best cheery employee voice, almost making Jack laugh as he cleans. Felix turns around to make his order, murmuring quietly at Jack's side.

_"He's staring at you. Don't turn."_

Jack feels the back of his neck heat in a blush but continues cleaning as Felix finishes the drink, turning around and ringing the bell with a peppy  _ding!_

"Order up!"

He hears the customer's low voice as he thanks Felix, and the sound of change and paper being dropped into the tip jar.

_"Be sure he gets that note, please."_

Jack waits until he hears his footfalls get quieter over the quiet din of the rest of the shop, the tinkling of the bell above the door signalling his departure as Jack turns to face the front again, handing Felix his headset again as he watches him walk away through the wall of windows between them.

He walks out of view and Jack's eyes immediately fall on the tip jar, and a neon pink scrap of paper folded and shoved into the jar along with a couple bills. Felix moves back toward his station at the window, watching as Jack pulls the slip of paper out of the jar and unfurls it, reading it as Felix steps up to read it over his shoulder.

" _Sniper Semen_? Really?"

"I'm surprised you don't like it, dick jokes are right up yer alley."

"Yeah, but not for a fucking band name."

Jack shrugs, jostling Felix's chin where it rests on his shoulder. "It looks like they're playin Halloween night."

"Yeah, at Mark's house."

"Mark? Yer friend Mark?"

"Yep, at the party I was telling you about. Mark had mentioned his brother's band playing and I should have put it together, but I guess I didn't wanna believe it."

"What are yeh talkin about, Fe?"

Felix pulls back, his icy eyes meeting Jack's, his usually smiling face solemn.

"Edgelord is Mark's brother."

"... goddammit."

"So if you go to the party you'll see him. Fuck," Felix grumbles, mumbling a string of Swedish that is most likely made up entirely of curses.

"Its fine, Fe. I can handle being around him for a night. Besides, it's still a few weeks away. Anything can happen in that time," he murmurs, trying to keep a positive attitude even as his stomach twists nervously. He can handle this.

-

He cannot handle this.

It's a busy day in the shop a couple days later, and the customer has been sitting at the far end of the counter for a good half hour now, smiling at Jack every time he so much as passes him to handle someone's order. Jack now knows the exact shade of his irises, a warm brown that reminds him of warm, slow-going mornings and the best cups of coffee. His voice is low and inviting, and twinges with something bright every time he speaks to Jack, even if it's not often. No one else sits beside him, but he doesn't seem to mind it one bit, scribbling down something in a well-loved pad of paper, his guitar sitting against the side of his chair as he writes and taps his pen in a steady rhythm, looking up pretty frequently, especially when Jack comes anywhere close.

Jack puts the lid on his refill, turning to hand it off to him -

"Refill -"

\- when his hand rests over his as he grabs for the cup, Jack's face warming as the words die on his tongue.

His eyes meet warm, piercing brown, rimmed beautifully in charcoal black, and he loses the ability to speak for a good couple seconds.

"Yer refill, sir."

Dark brows furrow in confusion, a pleasant smile still present on his pretty face.

"Call me Dark."

He takes the cup from Jack's loose grip, still smiling up at him as he takes a sip. Jack stares, a bit dumbfounded, before the sound of the bell above the door rips him from his impromptu staring contest, hurrying away as he greets the next customer, his face warm and voice unsteady at first while he tries to breathe.

He feels eyes on him for a good hour as Dark sits and sips at his drink, Jack hustling around to make orders as a seemingly never-ending queue of people comes and goes from the shop, keeping him busy for a good majority of his shift. He turns, almost instinctually, when he hears a chair clack back into place, and watches as Dark pulls his guitar case over his shoulder, smiling up at Jack prettily.

"See you around, Jack," he hums, and the sound of his name on his tongue sends a small shock all through his system as Jack feebly holds a hand up in some sort of attempt at a wave, Dark grinning as he throws a hand up in similar fashion before turning and heading back outside, cool evening air washing through the open door before it shuts again with a jingle of the bell, and Dark leaves again.

Jack watches him go, only snapped from his somewhat creepy staring when another customer catches his attention, and he's thrown back into his work.

It's only a couple hours later, when he and Felix are in the back changing into their street clothes at the end of their shift, that he asks the question that's been nagging at the back of his mind since Dark left.

"How did he know my name?" he asks, half to Felix and half to himself.

Felix flicks the nametag clipped into his dress shirt with a pointed look, Jack's face coloring with a light blush as he slips out of the shirt and into his own, pulling his jacket on with it as he shoves his work clothes in his backpack.

"You really are gaga over this guy, huh?" Felix asks, shrugging his own jacket on before pulling his backpack on over it, Jack shrugging in reply as they head out to the front to lock up and head to the dorms.

"He seems like a sweet guy, Fe. Despite the looks all he's done so far is smile at me and tell me his name. I don't think he was tryin to be an asshole, when he didn't come by before."

Felix frowns, looking unconvinced as they walk down the sidewalk toward their dorms.

"If he ever does anything even remotely dickish to you I'm kicking his vampire ass."

Jack snorts out a laugh, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Fe."

After that, Dark becomes a regular, even through Jack's ever-changing schedule. Jack sees him almost every day, writing in his book or simply sitting at the counter, smiling up at Jack and talking idly with him when he gets the chance. Jack learns that he's Mark's twin, that he sings and plays bass for his band, and has been playing bass and guitar for a few years now. He learns that he's majoring in English and Psychology, and minoring in Art. He learns that he's self-taught, and that the notebook he scribbles in is filled with lyrics and poetry. He learns that Dark has been his nickname for years now, since high school at least, but when he asks his actual name Dark smiles slyly and takes another sip of his coffee.

He learns that he's a friend of his brother's, Anti's, that they take a couple classes together. He learns his favorite color is red, just like his, and that he's pansexual. He tells Dark about himself, too, that he's the youngest of six, and had moved to America only a couple years ago for schooling. He tells him about his family, his home in Ireland, some of his friends back across the ocean. He tells him about his own schooling, his studying in sound engineering and hotel management, more to get a degree than anything. He tells him a bit about his old band and his drumming, about his friends here in America. He finds that opening up to Dark is surprisingly easy, and between customers he's always happy to sit with him and talk, or simply to listen to Dark's voice over the din of the shop.

It wasn't half as hard to talk to him as it had been when he didn't know him, only knowing him as the attractive customer who'd come in and swept him off his feet with barely a word. When Dark asks about his favorite love song, he blushes, but answers honestly: All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman. Dark doesn't seem all that surprised, knowing his music preference, and nods, sipping on his coffee as Jack hurries back to get another customer's order. He didn't think anything else of it, and as soon as he came back they were back to talking over the counter.

It's later in the day, the sun hanging low over the horizon as it sinks behind the curve of the earth in slow motion. Felix and Jack have all but locked up the shop, Felix leaving Jack to finish getting dressed in the back while he goes to grab the keys. He hears a jingling of the bell from the front, and a hushed conversation, too quiet from across the kitchen and down the hall to hear or make out voices. He guesses it must be Felix talking to someone, maybe another employee, and continues getting dressed, shutting his locker and pulling his coat and backpack on. He's making sure everything in the kitchen is shut off when he hears the bell above the door, probably Felix or the other person heading outside.

And then he hears it.

It's almost too loud in the quiet of the empty shop, but it's unmistakably the opening chords to All or Nothing. He pauses at the light switches as he listens, and then a voice cuts through the silence, bouncing off the walls and washing over him like ocean waves.

 _When I first saw you standing there_  
_You know it was a little hard not to stare_  
_So nervous when I drove you home_  
_I know being apart is a little hard to bare._

 _Send some flowers to your work and home_  
_So that I will have you in my arms again_  
_We kissed that night before I left_  
_Still now that's something_  
_I could never forget_

He clicks off the lights and hurries out to the main shop, lost for words as Dark strums an acoustic guitar and sings his favorite love song only for him, smiling so brightly when he steps in that it takes his breath away.

He's silent as he stands there, watching Dark sing for him, trying to push down the tears prickling at his eyes as he takes in the sight and sound of his crush serenading him in this empty coffee shop, backlit by the sinking sun and smiling so beautifully Jack wonders if this is a dream.

But as Dark hands him flowers after the last note ends, he feels the crinkling plastic under his hands, feels the thorns that threaten to break skin as he holds a rose by the stem. He meets dark eyes and can't speak, his mind blank as he sniffs at the flower in his hand in a bouquet of at least a dozen roses.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to the Halloween party as my date," Dark murmurs, his voice quiet in the silence ringing in the empty shop, the last notes of the song seeming to hang and hum around the room as Jack stands quietly sniffing his roses, twirling one idly by the stem as he tries to will his brain to function.

He takes in a breath, tinted with the lingering smell of coffee and the sweetness of roses.

"I'd like that."


End file.
